Twilight Aim
by Jazz1843XD
Summary: just your regular characters on an AIM what mischive are they up to now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do i own anything from twilight. My Friend come up with the pennames for Emmett and Rosalie

TWILIGHT AIM

Bella: Slightly Klutzy

Edward: I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!

Alice: XxShopoholicxX

Jasper: Multiple Personality Disorder

Emmett: The Grizzly!

Rosalie: Beautiful- Rose

Jacob: PuppyLuv

Slightly Klutzy has signed on.

The Grizzly! has signed on.

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr! has signed on.

Slightly Klutzy: Hey Edward! Hey Emmett!

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: Hello Love

The Grizzly!: Hey Bella! Nice penname although it's wrong it should be _I'm So Clumsy I Trip On Air._

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: -Growls- Emmett! Be nice to Bella!

Slightly Klutzy: Its ok Edward Ill just tell Rose and shell punish him

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: I like the way you think. -Grinning evilly-

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: Let me gat her…..

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr! has signed off.

Beautiful- Rose has signed on.

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr! has signed on.

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: Okay Bella, I got her.

Slightly Klutzy: Hey Rose! 

Beautiful- Rose: Hi Bella, now what was the reason I was dragged on by your boyfriend?

Slightly Klutzy: Oh! Well we were wondering what you would be willing to do to Emmett-

The Grizzly!: Ignore them Rose! They don't know what they're talking about!- shifty eyes-

Beautiful- Rose: Emmett, shut it! Now what did he do to you Bella?

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: He made a completely uncalled for and cruel comment about her penname! –Growls at Emmett-

Beautiful- Rose:……… I've got it! I know the perfect punishment 

The Grizzly!: Aw fudge!

The Grizzly has signed off.

Beautiful- Rose has signed off.

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: Bye Love I'm going to go laugh at Emmett, ill be at your house when Charlie's snoring. I love you.

Slightly Klutzy: Right tell me about it later, bye love you.

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr! has signed off.

Slightly Klutzy has signed off.

A/N: So should i add more?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella: Slightly Klutzy

Bella: Slightly Klutzy

Edward: I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!

Alice: XxShopoholicxX

Jasper: Multiple Personality Disorder

Emmett: The Grizzly!

Rosalie: Beautiful- Rose

Jacob: PuppyLuv

Slightly Klutzy has signed on.

XxShopoholicxX has signed on.

Beautiful- Rose has signed on

XxShopoholicxX: Hi BellaJ HI RoseJ

Slightly Klutzy: Hey Alice. What's up with the smiley faces?

XxShopoholicxX: Oh, nothing. Iwas just thinking about the punishment Rose gave Emmett.

Slightly Klutzy: OOOOOOHH! Rose what did you make him do!

Beautiful- Rose: -Smirks- Well I took away all electronics and I let Alice play Emmett- Barbie.

I'm A Lon Hear Me Rawr! has signed on.

I'm A Lon Hear Me Rawr!: Hello Bella. I see you are being informed of Emmett's punishment. It's hilarious that he now has magenta hair and _Wing it Wine _color nails. Lol.

Slightly Klutzy: Hey EdwardJ ……. Wait Magenta hair, painted nails please tell me you got a picture!

XxShopoholicxX: Of coarse we did! Had to make sure that one of the instigators got proofJ

Beautiful- Rose: What she means is she's posting it on the internet and framing one to put on the wall.

Slightly Klutzy: Nice……….

XxShopoholicxX: Soooooo.. Bella. Wanna go shopping?

Slightly Klutzy: Gah! Edward! Save me!

I'm A Lion Hear Me Roar!: Okay Love, I'm coming.

I'm A Lion Hear Me Roar! Has signed off.

Slightly Klutzy has signed off.

XxShopoholicxX: Rose do you want to come? We can get Emmett a totoo for extra torture!

Beautiful- Rose: Great! Lets take my car.

XxShopoholicxX has signed off.

Beautiful- Rose has signed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Should I continue this story

Should I continue this story?


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight AIM

Twilight AIM

Bella: Slightly Klutzy

Edward: I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!

Alice: XxShopoholicxX

Jasper: Multiple Personality Disorder

Emmett: The Grizzly!

Rosalie: Beautiful- Rose

Jacob: PuppyLuv

The Grizzly! has signed on.

Multiple Personality Disorder has signed on.

PuppyLuv has signed on.

The Grizzly: Jasper! I hate you sooo much! Why didn't you get me out of that torture! They put me in a totoo for Pete's sake!

Multiple Personality Disorder: Ha ha, I thought it was hilarious. _Wing it Wine. _Lol.

PuppyLuv: Why is there a picture of the big lee- Emmett, with purple hair, red nails, and in a totoo, on you tube?

The Grizzly: What are you doing here mutt! This is supposed to be secure! And YOU TUBE Jasper!!

Multiple Personality Disorder: Aw, crap!

Multiple Personality Disorder has signed off.

The Grizzly!: You can run but you cannot hide! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!

Oh and Jacob, stop trying with Bella. Cuz between you and me _it is not working! _

The Grizzly has signed off.

PuppyLuv: I knew that I should have gone on to La Push's site.

PuppyLuv has signed off.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi Umm i actualy just tought of this right now so if it sux thats why. Anywayz disclaimer i the usuall so no sueing.(sp?)

Twilight AIM: Chapter 5

Bella: Slightly Klutzy

Edward: I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!

Alice: XxShopoholicxX

Jasper: Multiple Personality Disorder

Emmett: The Grizzly!

Rosalie: Beautiful- Rose

Jacob: PuppyLuv

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr! Has signed on.

Multiple Personality Disorder has signed on.

The Grizzly! Has signed on.

Im A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: Darn, I had hoped Bella was online.

The Grizzly!: Well she's NAWT so you're stuck with us! – evil grin –

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: ……. I think I would rather take on the newborns alone.

Multiple Personality Disorder: Gasp! You wound me with your cruel words! –dramatic feint-

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: Right, well I'm going to go to Bella. She most likely met the floor again.

The Grizzly!: AWWWWW! I missed it!? ):

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: Jasper do me a favor and kill Emmett then burry him in the backyard. Thanks.

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr! Has signed off.

Multiple Personality Disorder: Yes! MUAHAHAHAHA! I shall have victory!

The Grizzly!: Jasper the Confederates lost, you do know that right?

Multiple Personality Disorder: Never! The South Shall Rise Again!

The Grizzly! Has signed off to go hide form the lunatic he calls his brother.

Multiple Personality Disorder has signed off to plot the Southern Uprising.

A/N: There a little bit of insanity never hurt anyone. the thing abut the south, no offense but thats what one of my moms relatives used to say apparently. no flames:) REVEIW!


	6. Chapter 6

Bella: Slightly Klutzy

Edward: I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!

Alice: XxShopoholicxX

Jasper: Multiple Personality Disorder

Emmett: The Grizzly!

Rosalie: Beautiful- Rose

Jacob: PuppyLuv

XxShopoholicxX has signed on.

Beautiful- Rose has signed on.

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr! has signed on.

Beautiful- Rose: Alice, why is Jasper sitting in the corner talking to dolls?

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: He says they are his army leaders…… personally I think he's snapped.

XxShopoholicxX: He'll come out of it in a few days… maybe more.

Multiple Personality Disorder has signed on

Multiple Personality Disorder: Don't think I didn't hear ya'll! My army shall destroy yours! MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Beautiful- Rose: Edward, I blame you.

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: WHAT!!!! What do you mean by that! I did nothing to him!

Beautiful-Rose: you gave him the idea to kill Emmett.

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr!: Yes! And? I do it every day! Ugh! I am going to Bella's!

I'm A Lion Hear Me Rawr! has signed off.

Multiple Personality Disorder: BAH! Ignoring your superiors! We shall get him for his Treachery! Quick get the tar and feathers!

XxShopoholicxX: Jazzy, dearest, honey, light of my life, snap out of it before I cheerfully pummel you to death.

Multiple Personality Disorder: -cringe- Anarchy! Total anarchy!

Multiple Personality Disorder has signed off.

Beautiful- Rose: well that was interesting……. Alice, you wanna go paint Edward's Volvo?

XxShopoholicxX: I love the way you think, instead of the rosebud pink lets go for neon pink AND green. Sooooo much fun!

Beautiful- Rose: -evil grin-

XxShopoholicxX has signed off.

Beautiful- Rose has signed off.


End file.
